¿Tú Eres Mi Niñera?
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: [SS/NH]. UA. Sasuke Uchiha, un niño/adolescente problema que al tocar fondo en la paciencia de su madre, esta decide tomar cartas en el asunto contratando a la joven Haruno Sakura, una reconocida niñera en su trabajo para controlar a su niño, pero ¿Qué oculta esta simpática niñera? [Capítulo 5] ¡Después de mucho tiempo he regresado!
1. Niñera & Resumen

_[Fan-Fic] _

**¡¿Tú Eres mi Niñera?!**

—•**Sasuke U. & H. Sakura****•—**

**S**ummary: UA. Sasuke Uchiha, un niño/adolescente problema que al tocar fondo en la paciencia de su madre, esta decide tomar cartas en el asunto contratando a la joven Haruno Sakura, una reconocida niñera en su trabajo para controlar a su niño, pero ¿Qué oculta esta simpática niñera?

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje Soez.

**N**ota de Autora: Este fic, está siendo remodelado; lamento las molestias que cause, pero tenerlo como antes me ponía algo molesta *risa nerviosa* por lo que pido paciencia para las actualizaciones.

Disculpen otra vez.

* * *

•

* * *

_**Resumen:**_

_Sasuke Uchiha un joven de 15 años que con todo lo que un niño a su edad desea poseer, dinero, familia y millones y millones de planes y travesuras para realizar; teniendo todo es un malcriado y un total desastre cada vez que está junto a su amigo/rival Naruto Uzumaki. _

_Destruyendo todo lo que sus manos tocan y despidiendo empleados de sus casas, las familias de ambos caen en la desesperación _

_Pero la solución se encuentra en a la salida de un restaurant:_

"_**¿Tiene problemas con sus hijos?**_

_**¿Ya no sabe qué hacer?**_

_**¡No busque más!**_

_**Y marque al teléfono en cuestión: **__**044-55-09-87**_

_**»Niñeras de Hierro«**_

_**¡A su servicio!" **_

_Y sin más la familia Uchiha contrata a Haruno Sakura una pequeña huérfana de 15 años que quién se gana el pan y el estudio con mano firme en su trabajo, pone un alto a las travesuras de Sasuke, pero esté aún se revela_

_Mientras que la familia Uzumaki contrata a Hyuuga Hinata. A ella se le complica más la situación ya que al igual que Sakura tiene 15 y van a la misma escuela en el mismo grupo, Hinata está secretamente enamorada de Naruto pero su amor no impedirá hacer su trabajo como debe ser_

— _**¡¿Cómo puedes ser mi niñera si eres de mi misma edad?!—Le había gritado él.**_

—_**Soy tu niñera por ser más madura que tú. Ahora ¡A dormir!—Respondió ella firmemente.**_

—_**No puedes obligarme.**_

— _**¡Ahh!, ¿eso crees?**_

* * *

•

* * *

—**1— **

¡¿Niñera?! 

Linda mañana del sábado, pájaros cantando, el viento moviendo delicadamente las hojas de los árboles, el olor del suelo fértil de los jardines Uchiha era embriagador, sin embargo adentro de las instalaciones se podía escuchar un ruido bastante alertador, como si de la nada aquella residencia se hubiera convertido en un campo de batalla.

— ¡Mamá!—Gritaba un chico de 19 años de edad corriendo con un cuaderno en las manos cubierto de mantequilla.

— ¿Ahora qué Itachi?—. Ya fatigada una mujer sentada en una silla en frente de una mesita de té rodeada de su precioso jardín pensando en que tal vez podría tener un día sin tener que soportar las travesuras de su pequeño "ángel"

—Sasuke—dijo el nombre con tal impotencia e ira cargada que puso a la mujer un poco nerviosa—. Eso pasa…—. Tomo asiento junto a su madre viéndola a los ojos—, mamá es genial que seas toda ternura, pero ¡Tienes que ponerle un alto a ese niño del diablo o te juro que lo aré yo!—. Se levantó y azotó el cuaderno en el suelo—. Lo digo sin bromear. Ponle un maldito **alto**— musitó retirándose

— ¿Qué haré ahora?—Se dijo parándose de la silla, los tacones sonaban a medida que caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Uchiha.

Cuando de pronto en su pantalón se escucho el sonido de su teléfono celular

— ¿Si? Habla Mikoto.

"_Mikoto, soy yo Kushina", _se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea, una voz llena de cansancio como la de ella_, "Necesito ayuda, Minato y yo, ya no sabemos qué hacer con Naruto. Lo suspendieron de la escuela una semana por llenar el cabello de una niña con pegamento". _La pobre mujer se escuchaba mal, no preocupada sino muy estresada.

—A mi no me pidas consejos amiga—suspiró con resignación e impotencia; esos eran los elementos que tenía la pelinegra a su favor y al alcance—. Sasuke ha arruinado el cuaderno de apuntes musicales de Itachi. Y tampoco sé qué hacer—; al parecer Kushina entendió que no era la única que pasaba por una situación difícil.

"_¿Te parece si quedamos en el restaurant de siempre a las 6 de la tarde?";_ en un intento de conversar más, cara a cara

—Me parece bien, te veo allá ha y saluda de mi parte a Minato.

"_Claro y tu saluda al __**ogro**__ de ¡mi! parte—, _ambas rieron por el sobre nombre que le había puesto Kushina a su esposo.

—Nos vemos amiga—colgó el celular y pensó durante cinco minutos—. ¡Sasuke!

No fue necesario que llamara a su hijo dos veces. Sasuke podía ser irresponsable y bastante presumido; pero cuando era ella, Mikoto sabía que era todo un amor.

— ¿Qué mamá?—. Ante sus ojos apareció su retoño, un niño de 15 años con lodo por todos lados.

—Saldré un momento con la tía Kushina. Trata de no hacer muchos destrozos cuando vuelva ¿Sí?—Pidió acariciando el cabello lleno de polvo.

—Lo intentaré—le contestó sonriendo con malicia, una pequeña sonrisa que decía tantas cosas pero sólo una concreta "Dejaré la casa patas arriba".

.

.

.

Ya con 10 min de la hora acordada la mujer se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa, unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, un par de tenis de color blanco, una blusa color blanco junto un suéter color rosa, se encamino una vez arriba de su auto color rojo hacia el restaurant donde se vería con su amiga, cuando bajo ya en el estacionamiento se dirigió a la puerta.

—Buenas tardes señora Uchiha—saludó el mesero de edad joven, máximo unos veinte años de cabello castaño y con algunas marcas del acné sufrido en el rostro.

—Buenas tardes Matt—contestó la mujer cortésmente—. Dime si ya llego Kushi….

— ¡Mikoto!—Grito una mujer de extenso cabello rojizo, un vestido morado con bordados de flores blancas, unas sandalias cafés; sin duda, Kushina siempre pintó para ser una mujer muy hermosa aún después de varios años y un embarazo.

— ¡Ha! ¡Kushina-chan!—. Corrió a su encuentro con felicidad—. ¿Te parece si tomamos una mesa?

—Me encantaría, pero tú invitas—bromeó con una sonrisa.

—Nunca cambiarás—elogió sonriente.

Al estar ya en una de las mejores mesas del restaurante con dos tazas de café charlaban sobre el tema por el que se reunieron, sus problemáticos hijos.

—No puedo entenderlo, en qué estoy fallando como madre—se lamentaba Kushina—, creo que es porqué Jirayra está demasiado tiempo con mi pequeño—. Tomaba un sorbo del líquido—. Me he planteado, dejar de viajar para pasar más tiempo con él.

—Dímelo a mí—suspiraba la peli azabache—; estoy al borde de la locura y parece no importarle—. Dejó la taza en el platito sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué haremos? Yo por mi parte ya intenté de todo, tortura, amenazas, internados, ¡Aislamiento! Y parece no importarle en lo más mínimo.

—Que problema—suspiro la pelirroja bajando la mirada—. Camarero, la cuenta—pidió resignada.

Se dirigían al estacionamiento con tranquilidad hasta que un papel calló en la cara de Mikoto

— ¿Qué es esto?—Preguntó quitándose el papel del rostro pensando en que debería demandar a la persona que limpiaba los alrededores—. ¡Kushina mira esto!

— ¿Un anuncio?

"_**¿Tiene problemas con sus hijos?**_

_**¿Ya no sabe qué hacer?**_

_**¡No busque más!**_

_**Y marque al teléfono en cuestión: **__**044-55-09-87**_

_**»Niñeras de Hierro«**_

_**¡A su servicio!" **_

— ¡Sí, eso es lo que necesitamos!—. La pelirroja chasqueó los dedos sintiéndose completamente afortunada.

— ¡Rápido, Kushina el teléfono!—Pidió su amiga mientras sonreía como si su ángel le hubiera dado alas para continuar con su papel de madre.

— ¡Ten!—Dijo ella dándoselo

— ¡A ver!—. Comenzando a marcar—; cero, cuatro, cuatro, cinco, cinco, cero, nueve, ocho, siete—. Pegó su oreja el celular escuchando como la llamada era recibida.

"_Buenos días, servicio de niñeras ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?", _preguntaba una voz femenina firmemente.

—Sí, buenos días, mi nombre es Uchiha Mikoto.

"_¿Uchiha?_" Repitió, parecía sorprendida. _"He sí, dígame"._

—Pues me gustaría el servicio—articuló intentando ocultar la emoción—. ¿Eh, se puede para esta noche?

"_Por supuesto, el servicio es de 24 horas ¡Deme su dirección y en cuestión de minutos mandaremos a una de nuestras niñeras!" _

—Ok—finalizó comenzando con el trámite.

"_Lo tengo, la chica que enviaremos se llama Haruno Sakura, no se deje llevar por la apariencia, es una de las mejores."_

—Sí, lo entiendo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Yo también quiero el servicio!—Grito Kushina al ver que Mikoto se preparaba para colgar, ella le dio el teléfono—. ¡Soy Uzumaki Kushina y también me gustaría el servicio para hoy!

"_Eh, con gusto, sólo deme su dirección"_, dijoun poco extrañada por la situación.

— ¡Sí!—Grito alegre para después carraspear la garganta y dar sus datos

"_Lo tenemos, la niñera que asignaremos se llama Hyuuga Hinata"_ dijo al terminar de apuntar "_Pero antes me gustaría hablarle del costo…"_

—Mientras hagan su trabajo bien, me da igual el costo—contestó la pelirroja de forma repentina—. Gracias—dijo colgando

— ¡AHHH!—Gritaban las dos mujeres abrazándose la una a la otra saltando como si fuesen dos niñas pequeñas a las cuales les dijeron que irían a _Disney Land_.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Uzumaki un niño de cabello rubio, ojos azules y tez bronceada; se veía en su habitación llamando por teléfono sin el menor descaro a pesar de saber que su madre le prohibió hacerlo.

"_Te suspendieron ¿Dices?"_

—Sí, la mendiga bruja de Tsunade-oba chan dijo "Si no puedes comportarte, no regreses"—murmuró haciendo distorsión de su voz simulando la de una mujer estúpida.

"_Valla, haces que la expulsión parezca fácil de ganar. Debo darte crédito Naruto" _le dijo Sasuke al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Na!—. Alzó los hombros-. Sólo es la práctica.

"_Pero no entiendo ¿Qué tenias contra esa niña para hacerle algo así?"_

— ¿Recuerdas a una niña…? he ¿cómo se…? A sí…. ¿Recuerdas a la niña Hyuuga?

"_Ajá"_

—Pues le debía un favor—sonrió de forma amplia al saber que había pagado su deuda.

"_¿Qué hizo por ti?"_

—…He—lo dudó sonrojándose, no se sintió seguro de decirle aquello a su mejor amigo—. ¡Eso es privado!

"_Como tú digas" _dijo en un suspiro_. "Oye creo que mi madre ya regreso, debo colgar"._

—Está bien—contestó el rubio colgando y aventando el teléfono a su cama—. Que aburrido es estar castigado—bramó acostándose en el suelo a mitad de su habitación.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Uchiha.

«Tenían que castigar a ese dobe». Pensaba al pasear por toda la mansión aún con lodo por todo su cuerpo—. Ahora, ¿a quién se supone que molestaré?

— ¡Hijo ya llegue!—Anunció su madre desde la planta baja, Mikoto Uchiha y Kushina Uzumaki siempre se destacaban por tener voces excelentes, y en esos momentos parecían haber poseído una mayor fuerza. Sasuke bajo por las escaleras al con la mujer.

— ¡Mamá!—Exclamó Sasuke recibiendo a su madre como nunca recibiría a ninguna otra mujer. O al menos eso decía él.

—Sasuke, te tengo noticas—empezó tomando una actitud más seria.

— ¿En cerio?—Preguntó extrañado por el cambió de actitud de su madre.

—Voy a salir—informó. El pelinegro sonrió ampliamente—. Pero te dejaré con una niñera—dijo borrando la sonrisa de la cara de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo 5 años? ¡No necesito una niñera!

A Mikoto le gustaría decir que esa acción le había dejado sorprendida, lamentablemente no era así; de hecho, se esperaba una reacción peor.

— ¡Claro que la necesitas!—Interrumpió Itachi saliendo de su escondite, atrás de la escalera—. Voy a salir también con la banda y me alegra mucho que el pequeño diablo tenga quién le frustre los planes de vez en cuando—bufó apresurándose a salir de su hogar azotando la puerta.

—Decidido—sentenció Mikoto sonriente.

—Ni de broma, no quiero niñera—espetó cruzándose de brazos.

Mikoto endulzó su mirada.

—Sasuke—llamó arrodillándose tomó el hombro del pequeño—. Sé que eres un niño grande y muy listo. Pero debes comportarte como tal, estoy así—; hizo una seña con sus dedos, índice y pulgar, casi separados, pero a punto de tocarse por dos centímetros—, de llegar a la locura total—. Acarició la cara empolvada—. ¿Eres un niño grande y listo?—, él asintió—. Entonces demuéstrame que lo eres y deja esa actitud que me saca de quicio.

— ¿Cómo?—Preguntó sin entender ¿Qué actitud molestaba a su "casi" acabada madre?

—Comportándote según tu edad hijo mío—; se levantó—. La niñera vendrá pronto, y quiero que te comportes- aún sin aceptar del todo su situación asintió- Kushina y yo saldremos de nuevo con unas amigas- caminando seguida de su niño.

— ¿La tía Kushina?—Preguntó sorprendido para después cambiar su cara a una más frustrada—. Entonces el dobe se salvó.

—No lo creas tanto—contestó su madre, Sasuke la miró; ella sonreía.

«Entonces. A Naruto también le consiguieron niñera». No le ayudaba mucho saber eso, pero le había aliviado un poco saber que no sería el único desdichado.

.

.

.

En la mansión Uzumaki; una mujer de cabello carmesí entraba por la puerta principal cuando unos brazos la encerraron.

— ¡Mamá!—Grito el niño saliendo de su escondite para abrazar y sorprender a la Uzumaki.

—Naruto—rió un momento cuando el rubio la soltó. Tan sólo deseaba que aquello fuera para un motivo más qué para quitarle el castigo que le impuso aquella tarde—. Saldré de nuevo con Mikoto-san, esta noche.

— ¿Otra vez?—Bufó un poco fastidiado.

—Pero no estarás solo…—empezó ella.

—Sí, sí, estaré con el viejo pervertido ¿no?

—No—contestó la sonriente Kushina.

— ¿Entonces con la anciana?—Preguntó levantando una ceja. Oh no, él no deseaba estar cerca de la vieja esa, y menos después de haberlo corrido durante una semana provocando la ira de su madre; la escuela no era el problema, el problema era el castigo por ser expulsado de ella durante una semana y tener una madre temperamental.

—No—contestó haciendo una sonrisa—. Una niñera.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Grito; eso no se lo esperaba; el grito hizo eco en toda la mansión. Sin duda, era hijo de Uzumaki Kushina.

Naruto se preparó para decir algo más pero el timbre de la puerta principal sonó.

« ¿Qué hice para merecer tal castigo?». Pensaba cuando veía a su madre girar el pomo abriendo la puerta

—Ho-hola—saludo la niñera. Una que Naruto parecía conocer muy bien.

— ¿Tú debes ser Hinata-chan verdad?—Preguntó Kushina muy amigable, y cómo no estarlo, esa chica iba a quedarse con su monstruo e iba a darle minutos de paz.

«Esto no es posible». Se decía él impactado.

—Sí. Soy Hyuuga H-Hinata—musitó lentamente viendo al rubio con sorpresa y con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas. Cuando ella escuchó el apellido "Uzumaki" pensó que debía ser una coincidencia.

«O tal vez no sea tan malo tener niñera». Naruto sonrió en sus adentros.

.

.

.

—Sasuke, se bueno con la niñera—ordenó su madre despidiéndose a su hijo. El timbre sonó—. Vaya justo a tiempo—susurro escucho desde su cuarto aquel sonido.

— ¿Sí?—Saludó una sirvienta abriendo la puerta, a la persona que tocó.

—Buenas noches—saludó una peli rosa con ropa casual y una mochila color lila—. Soy la niñera. Haruno Sakura, y vengo para cuidar esta noche al joven Uchiha.

—Déjala pasar Helga—ordenó Mikoto bajando las escaleras con un vestido de noche color azul marino. Algo elegante para su salida, pero a la mujer siempre le gustaba vestirse bien para toda ocasión—. ¿Tú eres Sakura?

—Así es—dijo la peli rosada pasando al interior de la enorme casa.

—Me alegro, deja te explico lo que harás.

« ¡Mierda!». Se decía Sasuke escondido tras una pared arriba de las escaleras perdiendo de vista a las dos féminas cuando entraron a una habitación, su nueva pesadilla; «Haruno ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mis dominios?».

Mikoto le explicó varias cosas; desde la cena hasta el tiempo que debía dejar a Sasuke ver la televisión.

—Y eso es todo—finalizó la pelinegra dándose vuelta para ver los ojos verdes-. ¿Alguna duda?

— ¿A qué hora debe ir a dormir Sasuke-kun?—Preguntó mirando a su. Ahora, jefa.

—Sería bueno que fuera a las nueve—dijo pensativa por la actitud tan servicial y serena de la joven niñera.

—Entiendo. A las nueve será—. Despidió desde la puerta a la señora Uchiha con un "Cuídese", para entrar a la mansión de nuevo y observar un desastre, suspiro; «Que horrible, ¿Sasuke-kun es así siempre?». Subió por las escaleras esperando su primer encuentro con el chico más popular y "serio" de toda la escuela, pero cayó en cuenta de que no sabía donde era su habitación.

—Disculpa—llamarón a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó visualizando a una mujer de mediana edad, castaña y de ojos verdes con un atuendo de la servidumbre color negro y blanco.

—Eh, de hecho me temó que está buscando la habitación de Sasuke-sama.

—Así es—se limitó a decir intentando ocultar su nerviosismo bajo una capa de seriedad.

—Es la que está al fondo a la izquierda—; señaló con una amigable sonrisa—. Soy Eleonor.

—Sakura—contestó ya un poco aliviada de saber a dónde se tenía que dirigir—. Haruno Sakura.

—Sakura-san si necesita algo no dude en llamarme, a mi o a cualquiera del equipo—ofreció haciendo una pequeña reverencia y retirándose a hacer sus labores.

«No dudo que lo haré». Pensaba la peli rosa observando la espalda de la mujer »Equipo«, paso por su mente cuando caminaba en dirección a la habitación de, ahora, Sasuke, si nada de: **"Sasuke-"Kun".**

En la habitación de Sasuke.

—Maldita sea. ¡¿Por qué rayos no contesta?!—Maldecía escondido en su armario con un teléfono en la mejilla.

"_Lo sentimos, el número que marcó está fuera de servicio", _decía la operadora por quinta vez. El pelinegro lo arrojó contra otro extremo haciendo que éste rompiera, ¿qué más daba el teléfono? Era de Itachi en todo caso así que él no perdía nada.

—Ya tengo una nueva escusa para matarlo—musitó pensando en la cabeza del rubio dando vueltas en la tierra después de a ver pasado por la guillotina.

.

.

.

En la habitación de Naruto.

—Naruto ya es hora de cenar—anunció Hinata haciendo todo uso de sus habilidades como niñera experta y poder hablar con el rubio sin desmallarse o tartamudear.

—Vale, ya voy—dijo parándose del sillón que estaba frente a la Tv—. ¿Habrá ramen?—Preguntó emocionado.

—No, tu mamá fue muy específica; nada de ramen—espetó caminando hacía la cocina seguida del pequeño rubio.

—Pero no es justo—bufó inflando sus mejillas cruzando los brazos.

—Te diré que aremos—comenzó su propuesta; volteó su cuerpo viendo a Naruto—. Come lo que Miky-san te hará hoy y hablare con Kushina-sama para poder convencerla de que te haga ramen de vez en cuando. ¿Te parece bien?

— ¿Serán más de 5 tazones?—Preguntó con ojos brillosos.

—Veré que puedo hacer—sonrió torcidamente estando segura de que no podría conseguir tal milagro.

.

.

.

De vuelta en la habitación de Sasuke

«Debo pensar ¿Cómo deshacerme de ella sin que parezca que me deshice de ella?». Mientras se mostraba pensativo no notó cuando la puerta de su armario tiraba hacía la izquierda, paso saliva por su garganta, movió la cabeza y vio a una joven peli rosa—. Hola—dijo en su típico tono frío que usaba siempre que una niña se le acercaba.

—Sí, hola—dijo ella del mismo modo con una media sonrisa adornando su rostro—. ¡¿Se puede saber qué es esté desorden?!—Cuestionó señalando su cuarto, era como si viera su cuarto de cabeza, era difícil pensar que el chico toda seriedad de quién siempre escuchaba entre suspiros de sus alocadas compañeras era tan… niño.

—Deja en paz mi desorden en paz ¿quieres?—Respondió manteniendo postura.

—Ah—suspiro—. Tú me conoces, pero yo sí te conozco a ti, al menos un poco; vamos en el mismo salón y solo quiero poner algo en claro Sasuke. Me molesta cuando un niño de nuestra edad se pone moños de princesa, así que aré caso a las órdenes de Mikoto-san y te lo pediré amablemente: Levanta cada cosa que esté fuera de su lugar y después bajas a cenar, la cena será a las ocho y media de la noche, y ahora son las siete treinta y dos—. Miró su reloj de mano y caminando hacia la salida—. Por cierto, soy tu niñera. Haruno Sakura—informó cerrando la puerta.

**~Fin de Capitulo~**


	2. Después de Clases

•

* * *

—**2—**

Después de Clases

—Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura—; la oyó informar cuando cerró la puerta tras ella.

—Sí, y yo soy Uchiha Sasuke quién no obedecerá tan fácil—; salió de su armario, se echo a la cama y cruzo sus brazos «No lo aré» pensaba «Si nunca obedecí a mi madre ¿por qué diantres la obedeceré a ella?»

.

.

.

Dejó que el tiempo volara, hasta que el reloj del pasillo tocó: Las 8:00.

La puerta se abrió y se visualizo a una chica peli rosa muy enojada

—No sé si me comprendiste Sasuke—. Entró y cerró la puerta—. Pero en fin, tú madre también ya me había dicho que tú nunca obedeces.

—Pues te informo bien—interrumpió sin mirarla, ella no valía que sus ojos negros se posarán en una persona tan despreciable.

—Escucha—dijo después de dejar un suspiro a sabiendas que no lograría nada con gritos, muchos ya se le habían revelado, pero todos eran de 6 años y demás menores de 10—. No voy a gritar, pero quiero que entiendas que Mikoto-sama ya está muy mal—. En realidad no comprobaba eso, pero esperaba lograr algo.

— ¿Y?—Dijo sin importarle lo que la chica decía, su madre por más acabada que estuviera lo ocultaba bien. Si lo pensaba con claridad, eso a lo que se le llamaba "sentimiento de culpa" se adentraba a su ser.

—Sasuke. De la forma en la que hablas, pareciese que no te interesa que tu madre pesqué una enfermedad por el estrés—; su tono de voz se tornó tan serio y frío que la piel del peli negro se pusiera de gallina y los huesos de su cuerpo se congelarán.

—Me importa—habló combatiendo, no quería que esa niña viera que había dado en el clavo—. Y mucho.

—No lo parece—. Sakura sabía que sólo unos cuantos empujones más y Sasuke caería en el juego—. Muchos que no tienen padres se preguntan: ¿Por qué los que tienen papá y mamá no los cuidan y los aman?—. Una pregunta que desde hace mucho quería sacar a flote pero por su pena no podía, sentía que ese momento era adecuado.

Los ojos de Mikoto-sama parecían tan frágiles y llorosos que pudo detectar que la pobre mujer ya no sabía qué hacer con el monstruo que estaba frente a ella, era su deber como niñera, hacer que los niños utilicen el cerebro que se les concedió al momento de nacer

— ¿Y a mi porqué me debe interesar lo que otros piensen?—Se levantó de la cama pero solo se sentó, su espalda toco la pared y sus ojos por fin miraron los diamantes verdes.

—Porqué no sabes lo que es no tener padres—; ella paso saliva por su garganta—. Y espero que no lo averigües pronto—pidió; se dispuso a salir de la habitación y encerrar al pequeño diablo, ya había abierto la boca demasiado, debía comportarse como tal, una niñera, no una amiga despechada que necesitara un abrazo masculino.

— ¿Tú tienes padres?—Intentando adivinar a donde se dirigía la conversación ¿En realidad era una niñera?

¡Golpe bajo!

Sakura, ella no los tenía, pero no anhelaba tenerlos, fue huérfana desde que sus padres la abandonaron en una iglesia con tres meses de nacida. Para la peli rosa estaban muertos, bien muertos ¡Bajo tierra!

— ¿Te interesa saberlo?—Miró los ojos negros, tenía que calmarse, respiro con tranquilidad y contestó a su pregunta—. Claro que no, ¿a ti? No te importa, tal vez cualquiera le interesaría tener esa respuesta pero a usted no, por qué simplemente en su cabeza no hay nada más que su propia humanidad. O... ¿Me lo va a negar?

Sasuke por más que quería encontrar una objeción para aquellas ofensivas acusaciones. No la encontraba, Sakura dio una sonrisa fría y dijo—: Exacto—, miró su reloj de mano y vio que marcaba las 8:45—. Ah ¿qué es esto?—Miró a Sasuke resentida—; Ya paso la hora de la cena y no hay vuelta atrás.

— ¿Quieres decir…?—En realidad ya sabía que significaba eso, la vio caminar a la salida de su habitación, ella abrió la puerta y salió no sin antes darse la vuelta y decir—: Que no cenarás esta noche—; cerrándola con un azote.

.

.

.

Sasuke se mantuvo sereno por unos minutos, intentando recuperar las líneas de conversación, era más que obvio que ella no tenía padres y es por eso que le había planteado esa pregunta, pero... ¿Les preguntaba lo mismo a los otros niños que cuidaba o solo a los niños como él? Sin embargo en el tonó de voz que uso Sakura dio sus índices de que no se desmoronaría con sus palabras (En donde por cierto tenía talento) y menos con las travesuras.

Tenía la sensación de que su madre estaría de lado de Sakura en todo momento hasta que él mostrará "mejoría" en su actitud, y lo peor. No habría lugar en donde no la vería ya que estaban en el mismo salón en la escuela.

No bajó en toda la noche, no quería tener un encuentro con la peli rosa nuevamente, espero a que su madre regresara, su padre estaba en un viaje de negocios o algo así desde el día anterior e Itachi seguramente se quedaría a dormir con sus amigos.

Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse salió de su cuarto y se escondió como siempre lo hacía atrás de una pared que le daba vista perfecta hacía la entrada.

Vio a su madre que al fin había llegado, estaba muy tomada, su maestra de español, Kurenai-sensei la llevaba casi a rastras, que bueno que la pelinegra no tomaba ningún tipo de alcohol, su madre que estaba de un lado a otro amenazando caerse diciendo una y otra vez—: **¡Mi esposo es Superman! ¡SI!**—Eso no lo hacía sentir mejor en ningún sentido, se preguntó si no había atropellado a alguien, pero llegó a la conclusión de que había sido su sensei quién condujo el auto.

Sakura y Kurenai se centraron en calmar a la ebria mujer, hasta que quedó dormida, la Haruno se despidió y se fue con la maestra, ya era demasiado tarde y a pesar de las negaciones de la joven y la insistencia de la mujer termino por aceptar.

Al día siguiente Mikoto termino con una resaca que la dejó en cama por varias horas, Sasuke como siempre salió cuando el transporte escolar fue a recogerlo:

— ¿Por eso castigaron a Naruto?—Le preguntó uno de los chicos con los que normalmente estaba, el típico uniforme de unos pantalones y zapatos, una playera, una corbata, un chaleco y una gabardina, todo de color negro a excepción de la playera.

—Él me llamó ayer—contestó, estaba sentado en los penúltimos asientos, viendo a dos niñas que estaban sentadas justo en la segunda hilera de la derecha platicando amigablemente, una de cabello negro azulado: Quién seguramente ha de ser la tal Hinata y otra peli rosa, se veía tan diferente ha como la había visto en su habitación.

¿Quién era la verdadera Sakura?

• ¿La chica indomable y calculadora que se había presentado ante él como: Su niñera?

• O ¿La amiga confiable y fuerte que se encontraba con Hinata?

Sentía que si llegaba a descubrir su verdadero "yo" podría tener alguna ventaja sobre la enemiga, así que investigaría, y lo haría bien.

«Hinata eh». Pensó en la Hyuuga y en el Uzumaki, era obvio que ella se moría por estar a lado de Naruto, lo utilizaría a su favor, era cruel pero era necesario. _"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"._ Remarcando "Guerra" en la frase claro estaba. Pero usar ese recurso dependía de Sakura, y de pendiendo de que tanto le pisara los talones, por lo mientras se mantendría al margen.

—Que mal—dijo su compañero mirando por la ventana.

—Sí, lo sé—susurro sin quitar la vista de Sakura.

.

.

.

—E-entonces di-dices que te t-toco cui-da-dar de Uchiha-san—musitó Hinata ya informada, moviendo su moño color rojo con los dedos, el uniforme para las niñas era una falda color, un chaleco y un suéter negros, una blusa y unas calcetas blancas con unos zapatos de tacón.

—Sí, creí que sería genial pero es demasiado infantil y terco—se quejaba viendo por el espejo del chofer ¡Oh no Sasuke-kun la miraba! ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡Un momento!—. ¿Qué te decía?—Suspiro perdida.

—Que es infantil—contestó Hinata sin tartamudeo al notar la reacción de su amiga cuando vio a Sasuke observándola—, Sakura será mejor que por ahora pierdas esperanzas—consejo viendo al otro lado de la ventana sabiendo bien a quién miraba su amiga.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Qué por lo que dices Uchiha-san ya te tiene en la mira, pero no como las fans de él lo desean—se fijó en el semáforo que marcaba rojo desde el cristal—, si no como una enemiga de la que debe deshacerse.

—Gracias Hinata por eso eres mi amiga—susurró con desanimo.

—Yo ya comienzo a perder las esperanzas—habló con sinceridad.

— ¿Con Naruto?—Le preguntó completamente sorprendida; a decir verdad jamás creyó que si amiga tímida pudiera decir aquellas apalabras que sólo decía en las clases de lengua extranjera, "me rindo".

—Sí—recordando la noche anterior pudo

_«__**"— ¡¿Están listos chicos?!**_

— _**¡Si capitán estalos listos!**_

—_**UHH ¡Vive en una piña de bajo…!"**_

— _¡Hinata-chan!—Gritó el rubio sentado en el sofá con un gran tazón de palomitas—. ¡Apresúrate que ya comenzó Bob Esponja!—Avisó viendo la televisor._

—_Ya voy—dijo saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de agua en las manos dando un sorbo de él. Cuando se sentó a su lado había un pequeño zorro sentado a la izquierda del chico— ¿q-quién es?—Preguntó nerviosa como siempre tomando asiento._

— _¡El ser más importante en mi vida!—Gritó abrazando al animal con cariño sin darse cuenta que esas palabras causaron una confusión enorme en la cabeza infantil de su tímida niñera. _

— _¿Eh?—Musitó perdiendo el sonrojo de golpe envidiando al pequeño._

"—_Hoy presentamos: El día de San Valentín—"._

_¡Genial! Precisamente ese capítulo.»_

—No es posible—bufó Sakura exagerando su reacción—no me digas qué por eso perdiste esperanzas—dijo un poco molesta; entrecerró sus ojos verdes al terminar de escuchar aquel relato.

—En realidad. No—espetó mirando a la peli rosa.

— ¿Entonces?—Preguntó extrañada levantando una ceja.

—Ahora tengo un deber como su niñera, y si me vuelvo débil no podré cumplir mi trabajo como tal. Si me puse celosa de un zorro no me imaginó que aré al verlo con una chica—explicó un poco triste ya que sabía mejor que nadie lo que se sentía ser expulsada de un hogar; la residencia Uzumaki era cálida y siempre quiso imaginarse ahí como **invitada** pero lamentablemente estaba como **niñera** es decir cómo una empleada que únicamente debía cumplir su función y nada más. ¡¿Cómo reaccionaría Kushina Uzumaki cuando se enterase que la niñera que contrató estaba enamorada perdidamente de su primogénito?! Seguramente la sacaría a patadas a la primera oportunidad.

—Vaya—suspiro Haruno entendiendo el punto de Hyuuga—. Pero averígualo bien mientras estés a su lado, conoce sus gustos y no te des por vencida ¡Ánimo!—Gritó golpeando su hombro de tal modo que no lastimara a su amiga como a veces lo hacía sin la intensión. Qué pena que Hinata no fuese tan fuerte físicamente.

—Lo intentaré—susurró no muy convencida, además el rubio siempre ha sido muy distraído para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, a tal grado llego su curiosidad que por un segundo se imagino lo que pasaría si le diera un buen golpe en la cabeza para llamar su atención y decirle lo que nunca dejó de sentir por él. Era de lo más normal; Un rechazo seguro.

.

.

.

— ¡Andando son las 8 y las clases comienzan ahora!—Gritaba el chofer para que esos mocosos infernales bajaran ya de su unidad.

—Vamos—le dijo Sakura a Hinata, tomando sus cosas y bajando del transporte seguidas de varios niños y niñas—Por cierto, ¿hiciste la tarea de matemáticas?

— ¡Deprisa, deprisa!—Insistía el hombre—. Malditos niños—murmuro al ver bajar al último y cerrar la puerta del bus.

.

.

.

—Buenos días niños—saludaba la profesora en turno de cabello verde y ojos negros, un atuendo casual y una bolsa muy colorida en el brazo a lo que los presentes contestaron en coro.

—Buenos días Sara-sensei.

—Pasaré lista así que guarden silencio—anunció tomando asiento, dejando su bolsa a un lado de la mesa, sacando una carpeta y pasar las hojas hasta que topo con la correcta—. Allane Ovil.

—Presente—contestó un niño rubio de ojos verdes claros

—Azurami Hernán.

—Aquí—contestó otro niño de cabello castaño y ojos cafés oscuros; concentrado en dibujar un animal en un cuaderno más que en lo que decía la profesora.

Sakura escribía en un pequeño papelito un mensaje para Hinata cuando una bola de papel pego en su cabeza, calló en su falda negra tableada. La tomo para leerlo

**"Sakura-chan**

**Quiero hablar contigo en hora del recreo**

**Lugar: Atrás de la sala de profesores".**

Después de leerlo volteo para todos lados, pero nadie la miraba. Ni siquiera Sasuke como se lo había pensado en su imaginación.

Él se encontraba observando un libro, pero podía ver que atrás del libro una revista con unos dibujos extraños de chicas… ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso era una revista Hentai? ¡Naruto era una mala influencia! Lo golpearía después, pero era Sasuke quién la leía ¿Por qué castigar a Naruto? Valla momento para empezar a madurar. ¡A sí! ¡En lo que estaba!

Nadie la miraba y el único ser que la llamaba _"Sakura-chan"_ era el Uzumaki, notó que Hinata la miraba como internado decirle algo.

« ¿Qué…?» Arqueó las dos cejas sin entender nada de los movimientos que Hinata le hacía desesperada.

— ¡Haruno Sakura! ¡¿Qué pasa, acaso no vino?!—Preguntó la profesora ya exaltada viéndola.

— ¡Aquí!—Asustada levantó la mano.

—La próxima vez que no contestes te pondré falta—avisó regresando a la lista—; Hyuuga Hinata.

—Presente—contestó levantándose; cuando se sentó miró a Sakura con una sola pregunta marcada en el rostro "¿Qué te pasa?".

Sasuke quién vio lo ocurrido, regreso la vista a su revista y sonrió dejando un—: Hmp—y con una sonrisa burlona, que boba era niña se dijo.

.

.

.

La campana toco en señal de que ya era hora de recreo, hora de ver al extraño. Vio a la peli azul con otras dos chicas, una rubia de ojos azules y otra castaña de ojos cafés. Se acercó al grupo y le dijo—: Hinata en un momento regreso tengo algo pendiente—; saliendo del salón, al correr por los pasillos choco con Sasuke quién cayó al piso junto con ella de lado opuesto.

—Aparte de mandona, ciega—ofendió molesto al ver a su "agresora".

—No me jodas ahora, debo acudir a una cita—espetó emocionada, se levantó, sacudió su falda y siguió al lugar de su encuentro.

— ¿Una cita?—Murmuro un tanto pensativo.

¡Genial! Justo lo que buscaba, un signo de debilidad. Se levantó del suelo y siguió sigilosamente a la peli rosa

**~Fin De Capítulo~**


	3. Cita Con El Desastre

•

* * *

—**3—**

Cita con el Desastre

Sakura visualizo la sala de profesores, siguió corriendo sin notar que un chico la seguía con mucha cautela, de un lado a otro escondiéndose en donde tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo y mezclándose entre los grupos de niños cada vez que ella se detenía a mirar hacia los lados.

« ¿Hasta dónde piensa ir?», pensaba mirando su espalda, su cabello rosado, ni tan largo ni tan pequeño, moviéndose de un lado a otro al compás de sus movimientos; «Más vale que valga la pena».

.

.

.

Ya en el lugar se sentó en el suelo, hasta el momento la Haruno aún no veía a su "cita".

¿Cómo se le ocurrió llamar a un encuentro, una "cita"? Pero era algo necesario sintió la necesidad de llenar de celos a un chico en esa etapa y tuvo que agarrar al primero que vio en frente, lástima que no funciono, ya que Sasuke era su compañero en la escuela y solo su niño a cuidar después de ella, por lo que no había problema si lo engañaba.

Por cierto ¡¿Dónde estaba el misterioso ese?!

—Disculpa—llamarón a sus espaldas—, Sakura-chan.

.

.

.

« ¿Ahora qué?», pensaba Sasuke atrás de un árbol no muy lejos de la peli rosa—; ¿e-es él?—Se cuestionó en voz baja algo sorprendido.

.

.

.

— ¿Qui-quién eres?—Preguntó Sakura a un joven peli rojo de ojos agua marina, piel blanquecina y mirada de cordero, vestía con el uniforme solo que el chaleco no estaba y la gabardina estaba abierta, todo un Adonis.

— ¿Eh? Yo soy…—dudó un poco tímido—. Mi nombre es algo largo y difícil de pronunciar así que llámame Yang—sonrió amigablemente.

«Oh por todas las deidades del universo» pensó Sakura con el corazón paralizado y un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas, no estaba segura pero sentía que su boca se había caído al suelo y su saliva salía como una cascada.

.

.

« ¿Esa es su cita?» seguía preguntándose impactado ¿Ese chico estaba ciego o solo era un retrasado mental? tal vez ambas.

.

.

— De acuerdo he Yang-kun… ¡Disculpa! ¿Te molesta si te digo Yang-kun? ¡Soy algo torpe!—Reía entre palabras, y no era anormal puesto que esa era la primera vez que conocía a un joven tan apuesto que no se comportaba como un niño de tres años (Sasuke) y aparentara ser más educado.

.

.

— Oh vamos—murmuró el pelinegro rodando los ojos asqueado dispuesto a largarse. Sólo perdía el tiempo, no pasaba nada.

.

.

—Claro no hay problema—; el chico le sonrió con una amable sonrisa.

.

.

«Es oficial. Yo me largo» pensó harto; así que con cuidado se dispuso a poner pies en marcha de nuevo al salón. Sin embargo algo detuvo su caminata, el sonido del agua cayendo de golpe al igual que el sonido de una cubeta al topar contra el suelo—, ¿y eso?—Su curiosidad pudo más que su aburrimiento. Un sentimiento más extraño le dijo que regresara, y efectivamente, regresó a paso rápido.

.

.

— ¿Qué hiciste?—Le preguntó Yang a otro niño que estaba arriba de un árbol, cabello rojo y ojos iguales a los del chico de abajo.

—Se lo merecía—declaró en tono frío.

—Eso sí—contestó el niño—, pero no tenías que dejarla inconsciente—regañó viendo a la pequeña Sakura empapada completamente dormida con una cubeta verde a lado.

—Cállate, alguien viene—dijo el de arriba.

— ¡Adiós!—Dijo Yang corriendo apenas escuchó el toque de la campana para ingresar nuevamente a clases.

«Cobarde» pensó el cómplice dándose cuenta que Yang sólo serviría de algo que no implicara mancharse completamente las manos.

.

.

— ¿Sakura?—Gritó Sasuke al verla en el suelo—, oye las clases ya empezaron—una escusa algo pobre para él ya que sabía que Haruno no era estúpida y lo sabría, y también sabría que la había estado buscando y generaría una afirmación imbécil—. ¡Sakura!—Llamó con un tono más fuerte. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente vio que no estaba dormida.

.

.

.

—Haruno Sakura—preguntaba un profesor de cabello plateado y con una máscara puesta. Kakashi, el profesor de historia.

—No está—contestaron al unísono todos los que estaban en el aula, con excepción de Hinata quién sólo se mantenía con una mirada confundida y preocupada.

—Qué raro—dijo el profesor seguro de qué la había visto rondado los lugares de la escuela—; Haruno nunca falta…—se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y siguió pasando lista—. Hyuuga Hinata—. Definitivamente buscaría a Haruno después de poner un duro examen a los mocosos y no se atrevieran a pasarse de listos en su ausencia.

—Presente—. La nombrada levantó la mano preocupada pero concentrada en las clases.

.

.

.

— ¿Eh?… ¿Qué paso?—Se preguntó una chica peli rosada levantando la cabeza, ¿por qué estaba mojada? ¿Dónde estaba?

—No te molestes en levantarte—le dijo un joven que ella conocía muy bien. Probablemente muy pronto lo conocería más que bien.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?—Juraba que alucinaba, y también juraba que no estaba metida en drogas para alucinar. ¿Era el salón de música? claro que lo era, sino estaba en un lugar donde les gustaba almacenar distintos instrumentos musicales.

—No, soy el conejo de pascua—contestó con una bella sonrisa irónica.

—Sí…eres Sasuke—; nadie podía igualar su horrible sentido del humor. Levantó un poco la cabeza viendo un poco las cosas. Sasuke estaba sentado a su lado arrinconado a la pared abajo de una gran ventana, y ella estaba acostada a un lado con la gabardina negra de él como almohada—; sólo recuerdo que me golpeó algo con mucha fuerza…—musitó tocando su húmeda cabellera.

—Al parecer alguien te aventó una cubeta llena de agua…Una agua muy sucia por cierto—comentó tapando su nariz viendo al otro extremo de manera exagerada.

Ella olió de uno de sus brazos y soltó una exclamación de desagrado sacando la lengua cerrando los ojos—: Apesto—aclaró parándose de golpe—. ¡Las clases!—Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando se detuvo.

— ¿No irás?—Le pregunto Sasuke sin moverse de su lugar.

— ¿De este modo…? Jamás—regreso a donde estaba, junto al pelinegro que por lo visto no se molestó al tenerla tan cerca. Pensaba en los horribles apodos que recibiría cuando cruzará por la puerta de su salón oliendo así.

— ¿Podrías mantener distancia…? Me estás sofocando—decía el Uchiha como intentando contener la respiración.

—Bien—espetó molesta alejándose—. No sabía que el salón de música estaba en funcionamiento…—; desde que ella había ingresado al instituto jamás había entrado a ese lugar, había escuchado de el por los alumnos de grados mayores pero también había escuchado que no estaba en condiciones, con ver el estado del lugar comenzó a pensar que los de esa escuela eran más aburridos y amargados de lo que aparentaban, tanto que eran capaces de dejarlos sin una clase tan hermosa como lo era clase de música.

—No lo está—contestó, era un lugar solitario, desde que la dirección despidió al último profesor de música esa aula estaba vacía, le gustaba ir con Naruto para leer algunas revistas Hentai o dormir un rato hablando de que tan estresantes eran los profesores y que maldad les harían en noche de brujas.

—Ya veo—; cuando conoces a alguien sabes de qué hablar con esa persona, pero conocer a una persona en un aula abandonada en horas de clase empapada de agua sucia no era algo fácil para Sakura. «Ahora ¿Qué?»

El silencio incómodo se hizo presente en ambos. Sasuke por su parte no deseaba mirar el reloj de su mano izquierda, pero en realidad quería salir de ese lugar corriendo, regresar a ver a las niñas de su salón y molestar a unas cuantas…un momento…Sakura era una chica, pero ánimos de molestarla…no tenía.

La miró y soplo fríamente—: vámonos—levantándose, sacudiendo su pantalón por la tierra acumulada en el suelo.

—Ve tú, yo aún estoy empapada y oliendo a mierda—no se limitó a mirarlo, sabía que él estaba sonriendo por la verdadera aclaración de su compañera—además ya falte como a dos clases…—gruño pensando en la mancha en su historial de asistencia—, y tanto que me costó mantener mi perfecta asistencia—se lamentó.

—No se acabará tu mundo por no escucharlos una vez a la semana—le interrumpió el pelinegro con arrogancia implacable.

—El tuyo no…el mío depende mucho sobre cómo me esfuerce en el trabajo y en la escuela—espetó duramente parándose también, no hubo la necesidad de sacudir su ropa, el agua le había hecho el gran favor de pegarla perfectamente a su falda.

— ¿Era verdad?—Sacó de pronto ignorando la asistencia o la vida escolar.

— ¿Verdad qué?

—Sobre qué, tú no tienes padres—; genial iban a sacar el tema de nuevo, ¿Sakura va a satisfacer su curiosidad? esperaba que sí.

—Sí, era verdad—contestó con un tono simple y una mirada neutra—. Pero ¡he! la vida sigue ¿no?—Le regaló una sonrisa, en el fondo ambos sabían que Haruno Sakura extrañaba a sus padres, ¿cómo eran? ¿Por qué la habían abandonado? Esas y muchas otras eran preguntas sin respuesta se formaron en su cabeza nuevamente después de 10 años cuando ya había comenzado a utilizar la cabeza.

—No lo sé…yo solo estoy atento en mi humanidad ¿no?—Uso las palabras con las que lo tacho cuando se "conocieron" oficialmente.

Sakura recordó que le había dicho eso en medio de una pequeña charla en su primer día de trabajo y se dijo a si misma que debía recordar tener más cuidado con lo que dice.

— ¿Pero eso crees…de ti mismo?

—No—una respuesta tan corta y seca como los ojos negros.

— Si tú dices…—; miró a otra dirección cuando volvieron a ese silencio incómodo.

Por un segundo a Sasuke le pareció escuchar las manecillas de su reloj moviéndose lentamente

— ¿Regresarás a… mi casa?—Le preguntó, no era porqué le incomodaba el silencio, sino porque le incomodaba el silencio con ella, supuso que ya se había acostumbrado tanto al perico de Naruto que había olvidado cuantas palabras pronunciaba al día y cuantos temas de conversación había pasado por el arco del triunfo aguardándolos en quién sabe dónde.

—Si tu madre me necesita…sí—empezó a mover su pie de atrás adelante como si pateara una pelota imaginaria, bajo la cabeza y sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo. Sentía la cara muy caliente. «Pero si aún no me ha besado» pensó extrañada de su cuerpo, tal vez estar mojada por mucho tiempo y pasar un buen rato en el congelador musical ya estaban haciendo su trabajo—. Oye Sasuke… ¿Qué hora es?

Sin entender la razón miró su reloj en la muñeca y dijo.

—Doce nueve—, era oficial, se desagradaban mutuamente, tanto que ella también quería saber la hora para poder irse lo más rápido posible igual que él.

—Aún falta una…Ho…Hora ¡Achu!—Estornudó muy fuerte, tenía que ir a casa rápido y tomar un té, un baño caliente y acomodarse entre sus sabanas para evitar un resfriado.

—Sakura…—llamó Sasuke.

— ¿Qué…?—Ya con la nariz casi tapada.

—Tienes la cara roja, dudo que sea…por…—dudaba mucho en decir la última palabra.

—El agua era f-fría… ¡Ahh! ¡Achu!—Ya sentía mucosa nasal acumulada, sus defensas estaban bajas debía reconocerlo, no compraba frutas muy seguido, respiró hondo haciendo sonido con su nariz.

—Ahhh—comprendió—; ten—le ofreció su gabardina—, iremos por nuestras cosas y nos iremos-le dijo, parecía tener mucha confianza.

Sakura no replicó nada, se puso la ropa del chico y lo acompaño a la salida del aula, nunca se imaginó caminar a lado del joven Uchiha de ese modo tan extraño, es decir, ella había sido asechada y desmallada por unos tipos y él había estado ahí para ella; se sintió como en un Dorama muy romántico. Cuando ya estaban afuera pasaron por varios pasillos, estaban vacíos.

—Debió comenzar ya el discurso del director—sopló Sasuke sin dejar de caminar—tendremos máximo tres minutos para entrar, salir del salón y salir de la escuela.

¿Estaba loco? En poco tiempo no podía, tampoco podía quedarse ahí, y si era necesario salir con Sasuke de compañero, por todos los cerezos del mundo que lo haría. Pararon en una esquina, el Uchiha dio un vistazo hacía el siguiente pasillo y la miro—: ¿lista?

—Sí—contestó decidida, Sasuke le hizo una señal con la mano para que lo siguiera.

.

.

.

Ambos entraron a la casa de Sakura, puesto que la de Sasuke estaba vigilada por su madre y por Itachi ¿Qué dirían su vieran a Sakura así? Fue su culpa, de eso estaba seguro.

Al entrar no notó nada fuera de lo ordinario, una sala común con un solo corredor, dos puertas una de cada lado del pasillo, la sala era el centro de la casa y por cuestiones obvias las otras dos habitaciones eran: El baño y el cuarto de la peli rosa.

—Siéntate—le dijo Sakura señalando un sofá demasiado pequeño—voy a darme una ducha y ah, ah… ¡Achu!—. Respiró con fuerza—. En un momento regreso—avisó arrastrando los pies, se metió a su cuarto azoto su puerta cerrándola con llave, después de saber que Sasuke leía Hentai no se arriesgaría a dejar su puerta abierta. Salió lo más rápido que pudo con una muda de ropa en una mano y una toalla en la otra.

Echo una mirada rápida a Sasuke, él estaba leyendo un libro normal escuchando música de su Mp3. Suspiro y entró al baño.

Sasuke escuchaba la música, el sonido de la guitarra lo sacaba del lugar de donde estaba físicamente, la peli rosa vivía en un lugar tan pequeño... diablos esa casita era el baño de la suya, así que ese era la calidad de vida que pasaba Sakura con su esfuerzo, hecho una mirada al techo y cerró los ojos dejando su libro a un lado.

.

.

.

Ya después de un buen baño, un cambio de ropa que constaba de un pans verde, una blusa blanca y unos tenis blancos, y con su cabello alborotado salió del baño, vio a Sasuke arrinconado la pared, a un lado de la puerta.

—Ya que estás en tu casa y las clases seguramente ya acabaron…debo irme antes de que a mi madre le dé uno de sus ataques—tomó su morral dispuesto a marcharse de esa casa cuyo olor era el mismo que había desprendido el ser femenino al conocerse en su propia casa. Ya estaba empalagado de tanto aroma dulce.

— ¿Seguro que estarás bien?—Le preguntaba Sakura con aire de preocupación—estas calles son algo peligrosas—ya se le había pegado esa costumbre de preocuparse de los niños que cuida, pero él no era un niño…sólo lo era emocionalmente…pero tenían ambos la misma edad por lo que se sintió un poco rara.

—Claro, estaré bien—contestó antes de darle a Sakura…algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, sí tu madre me necesita iré a tu casa…—anunció con un rubor especial en sus mejillas y una sonrisa de lado.

—Te esperaré—le dijo en un susurro, cuando cerró la puerta de la peli rosa una sonrisa malévola se formo en su cara.

**~Fin De Capítulo~**


	4. ¿Sufrir? ¿Quién?

•

* * *

—**4—**

¿Sufrir? ¿Quién?

Esto era una estupideces, se decía el joven Uchiha, se suponía que él iba hacerle pasar un infierno a la bruja Haruno pero el tiro le salió por la culata, ella tenía a su madre de su parte y él solo tenía su mente, cosa que no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Maldita televisión

—No puedo creer que esa Haruno me haya obligado a hacer este tipo de trabajo, es humillante—decía entre dientes Sasuke al mover la escoba de un lado a otro sacando las bolsas de dulces, pedazos de cereal, y uno que otro bicho.

Pero no volvería a pasar lo de la noche anterior, la noche en donde ella dejó bien en claro quién llevaba las de mandar

— ¡Sasuke-kun baja es la hora de cenar!—Anunció Sakura desde la planta baja.

—Maldita bruja—gruñó molesto, cuanto se arrepentía de haberla recibido bien cuando la vio entrar, tomó la basura con el recogedor de metal y la metió toda con un recogedor a una bolsa enorme negra casi llena, al terminar amarró la bolsa. Miró a su habitación y brillaba de limpio, había hecho un trabajo como para recibir un "Oscar"—. No quedó tan mal—dijo con calma sabiendo que hizo un excelente trabajo.

.

.

.

¡Diablos! Se le había escapado el "kun" al decir el nombre de su "niño", bueno, eso era algo que no volvería a pasar. Estar como niñera del chico no era tan malo, Sasuke la había ayudado cuando esos dos feos iban a hacerle pasar la vergüenza de su vida, lamentablemente... era un idiota

— ¿Acaso tengo que ir por él?—Se preguntaba la peli rosa acomodando los cubiertos en la mesa de la cocina, a su lado la cocinera sirviendo los platos.

—Sakura-san disculpe—llamó la mujer a su lado, aquella encargada de organizar todo en la cocina y mesa.

— ¿Si Mell-san?—Volteando a verla.

—No espere a que Sasuke-sama baje a cenar después de haberle hecho trabajar—dijo terminando de servir recibiendo la mirada curiosa de la peli rosa.

— ¿Por qué me dice…?

—Porqué el siempre hace lo opuesto a lo que se le ordena, pero cuando técnicamente es obligado recurre a infantiles acciones—dejó los platos en sus debidos lugares marchándose para no seguir metiendo leña al fuego.

—Pues no más—murmuro sin saber que la mujer se había marchado, empezó a reír como la chica malvada de su programa favorito de la televisión.

.

.

.

— ¡Al fin!—dijo aliviado el pelinegro al azotar la bolsa en un vertedero no muy grande atrás de su casa—Haruno me las pagarás—gruñía caminando de regreso.

Su desquite no sería esa noche, al parecer debía planear bien lo que haría para que esa "niñera" salga corriendo alzándose la falda como la boba que era. Después de la cena se pondría a pensar y a analizar las "faces" de su plan.

.

.

.

—Creo que es todo—se dijo sirviendo un poco de jugo en dos vasos, tomó una silla sentándose en espera del peli negro.

—Ya he terminado—anunció Sasuke entrando a la cocina—. Y bien _Mary Poppins_ ¿Qué se supone que comeré?—Se sentó viendo el plato—; pero ¿qué rayos es esto?— apuntando a los alimentos, ¿dónde demonios estaba el postre?

—Es lechuga con pechugas de pollo azadas—explicó sin importarle la mirada de incomodidad del chico o el sobrenombre que le había puesto antes de comenzar sus ridículas preguntas, junto las manos poniendo sus codos arriba de la mesa tocando los dedos entrelazados con sus labios.

— ¿Qué haces?—Preguntó Uchiha extrañado por la actitud de la "niñera" se suponía que los codos no iban arriba de la mesa, era de mala educación ¿O acaso se comía su puño? Eso sí sería divertido verlo.

—Dando las gracias por los alimentos—; cerró los ojos recitando algunas palabras en murmullos.

Sasuke solo alzó una ceja y suspiro negando la cabeza, esa niña estaba loca, tomó un tenedor dispuesto a comer pero cuando iba a tocar la lechuga una cuchara pego a su frente.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, quieres pelear?!—Indignado azotando en la mesa, el tenedor en sus manos.

—No seas bestia—espetó—. Primero darás las gracias por los alimentos y después los comerás, esa es la regla cuando comas conmigo—dijo Sakura tomando un tenedor, vio que el pelinegro no se movía— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas?

« ¿Cómo se supone que haré eso?» con un tic en el ojo izquierdo sintió que su estomago le decía "comida, comida" como si de una huelga se tratará.

—Sólo di lo que diré yo ¿entiendes?—Dijo Sakura al ver que por lo visto Sasuke tomaba a diestra y siniestra lo que hubiera en el plato sin dar gracias o algo parecido antes de comenzar a comer; sin embargo esa sería otra cosa que haría desaparecer el niño Uchiha. El pelinegro asintió, ella señaló con la mirada sus manos propias, Sasuke suspiro levanto las manos y puso los codos sobre la mesa juntando las manos como Sakura lo había hecho—Entonces empecemos. "Kami-sama te doy gracias por estos sagrados alimentos que nos has dado esta noche…"

—"Ka-Kami-sama te doy gra-gracias por estos sagrados alimentos que nos has dado e-esta noche…"— tratando de seguir su ritmo.

—"Y te pido que aquellas personas que no tienen nada que comer"—recitaba cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

—"Y te pi-pido que a-aquellas personas que no tienen n-nada que comer"—seguía algo dudoso y de alguna forma, avergonzado.

—"Se les otorgue la oportunidad de conseguir el pan y el vino sin necesidad de ir por malos caminos".

—"Se les otorgue la oportunidad de conseguir el pan y el vino sin necesidad de ir por malos caminos"—dijo esperando que fuera todo.

—"Amén"—acabó la peli rosa en un susurro de alivio.

—"A-amén"—siguió el joven.

— ¿Lo ves? No es algo difícil de hacer—habló mirando al Uchiha.

«Sí, claro», pensó irónicamente rodando los ojos, tomó nuevamente el tenedor, miró a Sakura. Ella dio su aprobación con una sonrisa y él enterró el tenedor en la lechuga.

.

.

.

"_¿Enserio hizo eso?"_ le preguntó Naruto al otro lado de la cámara web.

—Sí…la bruja me hizo rezar o algo así, como si estuviera en un orfanato ¿Cómo es capaz de hacerme enloquecer tan rápido?—Revolvió sus cabellos con desesperación—. ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te va con esa chica Hyuuga?

—Más o menos—confesó marcando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No me digas que ya le quitaste el tartamudeo—dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

— ¡NO! Hinata no es de esas Sasuke—exclamó el rubio indignado, de pronto cambio a una cara más de lástima—. Aunque…confieso que, tuve que tirar todas las revistas…—declaró lo último en voz baja intimidado por primera vez por la cara de Uchiha.

— ¡No lo hiciste!—Interrumpió el pelinegro, se levantó de sobresalto de la silla tirándola.

—Sí lo hice—chilló el pequeño Uzumaki con lágrimas—. Pero fue para que Hinata no las llegara a ver y me tomara de pervertido.

— ¿Y no lo eres?—Preguntó furioso alzando una ceja con una seria mirada, era increíble que ese inútil echará esas revistas a la basura solo por la tartamuda.

— ¡Entiende! ¡No quiero que ella piense eso de mi!—Tomó la cámara y la sacudió.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso!—Grito pero el rubio no le prestó atención—. ¡DOBE!

Ahora ya no podría ver los pechos ni el trasero de la rubia Zakata, el maldito de Naruto se salvó cuando su madre lo llamó y tuvo que apagar su ordenador, Sakura estaba abajo viendo sus estúpidas Tv Novelas coreanas, ¿Cuál era la puta diferencia entre una novela coreana y una americana? ¡¿Cuál?! Al último siempre triunfa el amor "¿O no?" Qué asco le daba.

—Y mientras, yo aquí aburriéndome—gruño fastidiado usando sus manos como almohada, acostado en su cama al revés, los zapatos que normalmente estaban arriba siempre de las sábanas estaban en el suelo, aunque no lo quisiera admitir no deseaba tener a esa pesada sobre él todo el tiempo.

— ¡Sasuke!—Llamó Sakura abajo, no eso no, no le daría el gusto de bajar cada vez que ella se lo pedía, si deseaba algo tenía que subir esas escaleras endemoniadas que casi ocasionan su pérdida de cabeza cuando corría después de llevar jabón en las suelas de sus zapatos, fue glorioso cuando Itachi preguntó como loco el paradero de su jabón suizo—. ¡Sasuke!

«Oh no, si quieres algo ven y dilo aquí» vio de reojo la puerta con molestia, si eso era ella, una enorme molestia.

— ¡Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Tienes diez minutos para bañarte!— ¡JA! Palabras más graciosas no había escuchado desde que Itachi le dijo **"¡Eres un demonio!"**—. ¡¿Escuchaste?!

—Oh, claro que escuché—; sonrió de forma gatuna ocurriéndosele una enorme idea.

.

.

.

—Me pregunto si ya se abra bañado—murmuro la peli rosa viendo su Tv Novela Coreana favorita: **"My Name is Kim Sam Soom"**.

Cuando Sasuke le preguntó si era otra estúpida Tv Novela americana se sintió ofendida, esas "novelas" no eran más que dramas sin sentido y sexo desenfrenado, y ella era una niña por el amor de lo más sagrado; además de que le gustaba cuando la protagonista se ponía a hacer pasteles, deseaba hacer lo mismo, si tan solo supiera cocinar algo más que huevo cocido, huevo con salchicha y huevo con jamón todo sería diferente

—Hola Sakura—llamó Sasuke atrás de ella, cuando volteó no se esperó lo que él había preparado para ella.

— ¿Qué diablos?—Los ojos verdes no podían dar crédito a lo que veían.

Sasuke estaba completamente bañado en lodo, sobre su cabeza estaba un bote de pintura roja que aún tenía producto pues un poco de líquido rojo bajaba por su frente, goteaba agua y en sus manos había jalea.

—Me voy a dormir—le aviso victorioso de ver esa explosión en la cara de la Haruno.

— ¡No señor!—Tomó con fuerza la mano de Sasuke pero este se zafo gracias a la jalea y a su fuerza adquirida de tantas veces que Itachi alcanzó a golpearlo—. ¡Ven aquí Sasuke!

—No quiero—le cantó corriendo descalzo hasta su habitación seguido de una furiosa Sakura.

Cuando llegó cerró la puerta escuchando los golpes de la peli rosa al otro lado.

— ¡Abre esa puerta!

Mientras los empleados... Escondidos en quién sabe dónde.

— ¡O abres y me dejas pasar o destruyo esa puerta y te baño yo!

«No es capaz» se dijo Sasuke con los brazos cruzados al otro lado de la puerta con una sonrisa victoriosa. Una que se borro cuando Sakura golpeo la puerta con el pie, e hizo una enorme grieta.

— ¡Tú lo pediste!—Dio otra patada, rompiendo la puerta por completo ante la mirada estupefacta del Uchiha menor—. Ahora…—se acercó al pelinegro furiosa—. Hora del baño.

« ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!» pensaba Sasuke dando pasos hacia atrás.

**~Fin De Capitulo~**

* * *

_Este es el último capítulo editado, mas tarde vendré con la conti para poder seguir el transcurso del fic sin detenerme xD_

_Por favor pido un poco más de su paciencia_

**JA NE!**


	5. Bestia Liberada

•

* * *

—**5—**

Bestia Liberada

—Quiero que te laves bien detrás de las orejas ¿vale?—Anunció Sakura atrás de la puerta del baño. De hecho le había costado hacer caso a esa petición después de que con su fuerza mortal sacara a Sasuke de los cabellos para arrastrarlo al baño; fue una mala idea intentar resistirse puesto que después de que la _niñera de hierro_ metiera al pelinegro a la bañera notó que entre sus dedos había abundantes cabellos. Se los quito como pudo y los metió en el bolsillo del pantalón, tendría problemas serios si Mikoto Uchiha veía el cómo había tratado a uno de sus _bebés _como cualquier madre, lamentablemente un niño así sólo cambia cuando encuentra _la piedra de su zapato_.

—Sí, sí—murmuró Sasuke bastante cansado de que aquella intrusa le diera órdenes; insistía, la Sakura de su escuela parecía en cierto punto agradable pero la niñera era un dolor de cabeza.

Haruno se mantuvo afuera escuchando el sonido del agua adentro del baño, se sintió nerviosa una vez más al saber que estaba con Uchiha Sasuke, el amor platónico de muchas como Uzumaki Karin; esa bruja pelirroja.

—Ne, Sakura—llamó Sasuke con calma; su cuello estaba recargado en un borde de la tina y su mojado y limpio cabello resbalaba por ésta y sus hombros dándole un toque maduro y lindo.

— ¿Qué quieres?—Preguntó despertando de sus ilusiones donde ella golpeaba el trasero de aquella pelirroja que desde hace algunos meses se había ido a estudiar en el extranjero.

— ¿Cómo es que terminaste de niñera?—Cuestionó sin chistear. La pregunta vagó por el silencio al que se había hundido la oji verde sin embargo Sasuke quiso saberlo—, ¿Sakura?

—Aun no—se limitó a contestar haciendo que Sasuke cerrara y abriera los ojos dándose cuenta que la vida pasada de Haruno Sakura estaba mejor y más oculta que el tesoro en la película de _Indiana Jones_.

— ¿Aún no, qué?

—Ya deja de preguntar—bramó—, termina de bañarte rápido, les pediré a los empleados que te traigan ropa—. Sasuke no volvió a pregunta o hablar, no porque no quisiera, sino porque los pasos de Sakura le habían dicho que ahora estaba solo.

.

.

.

Sakura bajó las escaleras rápidamente llamando al personal de aquella residencia, pero no encontraba a nadie, ¿acaso ya era la hora de dormir? Porque sí era así juraba por los cabellos del _camello antiguo _que los iría a despertar con agua helada. Sin embargo éstos ausentes en aquel lugar y de sus pensamientos drásticos efectivamente si estaban dormidos después de sus incontables intentos por hacerlo mientras escuchaban los forcejeos y gritos de Sasuke al igual que los de ella.

—No puede ser cierto—gruñó completamente enrojecida. Subió las escaleras y en vez de ir al baño donde se encontraba el _niño_ fue a su habitación. El agua no tardaría en enfriarse por lo que debía hacerlo rápido.

Entró a la habitación cuya puerta estaba hecha trizas, oh no ¿cómo le explicaría a Mikoto aquello? Quién sabe, sin embargo una voz malévola en su cabeza dijo: "Culpa a Sasuke". Pero lo desecho tan pronto como llegó ya que hacer eso sería como tomar el papel de _La niñera Vicky_ de la animación _Los Padrinos Mágicos_. Y ella no había entrado a ese trabajo por nada ni mucho menos para hacerle la vida imposible a un infante; sino para poder convivir con la infancia que no pudo aprovechar cuando se le dio el tiempo para ello.

_«— ¿Estás nerviosa, Sakura? Vamos, tócalo, ¿te gusta?—»._

Los ojos verdes se opacaron y se abrieron brutalmente cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Se giró bruscamente dispuesta a golpear a quién lo había hecho, debía hacerlo, por su bien debía de golpear a… ¿Sasuke?

— ¿Qué…haces?—Musitó él viendo el puño a pocos centímetros de su rostro con su mano aún en el hombro de la peli rosa. Una toalla azul envuelta en su cintura y completamente mojado de pies a cabeza. Pensó que sería buena idea dejar de esperar e irse por sí mismo a su cuarto para poder vestirse y dormir antes de que su madre llegara y le pidiera explicaciones por su puerta _muerta_. Y obviamente no podría decirle que la niñera que ella contrató usó sus poderes sobrenaturales para destruirla y sacarlo inhumanamente para (según ella) hacerlo que tomara una ducha.

— ¿S-Sasuke?—Gimió la niñera con su puño temblando, parpadeó y bajó su mano para tomar la del muchacho y acariciarla como si deseara saber la textura de su piel; sin embargo lo que en verdad quería era asegurarse que en verdad era Sasuke Uchiha y no…_él._

Sasuke lejos de sentirse nervioso supo que ella había tenido una especie de visión de algún recuerdo suyo. Al parecer, uno del que se había olvidado completamente; quiso golpearse a sí mismo por pensar que podía invadir los recuerdos de una persona que al parecer no había tenido un buen pasado. El pelinegro en vez de preguntar, dejó que ella tomara su mano y la acariciara con la mejilla mostrándose más tranquila.

—Eres tú—murmuro casi ida dando a entender que la fiera niñera había sido reemplazada por Haruno Sakura, la chica a punto de pasar por la adolescencia.

—S-sí, soy yo—respondió con una tranquilidad que ayudó a Sakura a calmarse—. ¿Podemos ver televisión?

Tal vez no fue una idea brillante, pero fue buena; Sakura accedió sonriente para después soltarlo lentamente provocándole un cierto temor a Sasuke, no porque en verdad sintiera miedo por las acciones de la chica, sino porque los ojos verdes amenazaban con comenzar a llorar. La dejó irse. No podía seguirla con una toalla ¿qué tal si se caía? No, no podía perseguirla porque Sakura no necesitaba ayuda. Aunque otra parte de él opinó que se equivocaba.

Él se vistió tan rápido como pudo; ropa interior, una piyama de color azul suelta para su comodidad y bajó las escaleras encontrándose con una recuperada niñera quién revisaba los títulos de las películas que tenía la familia Uchiha en el mueble donde también se alojaba la televisión y el DVD.

— ¿Ya tienes una?—Preguntó Sasuke ingresando a la sala con los pies descalzos, no había tanto frío de hecho esa noche le había hecho el _gran favor _de mostrar su lado cálido, por lo que supo que no tendría problemas si por esa noche dejaba las pantuflas.

—Mmm, aún no me decido si poner _Viernes trece_, _Masacre en Texas_, _REC_ uno o la dos…ehm, pero personalmente me apuntó por _Pesadillas en la calle del infierno_, he, ese Freddy es tremendo—rió mostrándole la portada en la caja de la película como lo hizo con las otras. Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—Creí que escogerías una…—. Sakura ladeó la cabeza—, olvidado—suspiro.

— ¿Tú cuál quieres?—Volvió a preguntar.

—Viernes trece—contestó con simpleza tomando asiento.

—Oh no—reprochó Sakura—tú vas a ir a la cocina y prepararás unas palomitas, ¿qué es una película sin palomitas y refresco?

— ¿Quieres que yo las haga?—Preguntó empezando a molestarse e indignarse—. ¿Por qué no llamas a los inútiles a quienes que mi madre les paga?—Contestó groseramente apegándose más al sillón.

—Porque esos inútiles están dormidos—bramó con las manos en la cintura—; ahora ve tú y hazlas.

—No quiero—bufó.

—Ah—gimió ella con una mirada acusante—así que era eso.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Sasuke, no hay problema si no sabes usar el microondas, yo puedo enseñarte, anda, dame la manita y vamos juntos ¿sí?—le dijo en un tono tan meloso que Sasuke explotó.

— ¡Vete al infierno! ¡Claro que sé utilizar un estúpido microondas para unas estúpidas palomitas y en esté estúpido momento te lo demostraré!—Exclamó furioso levantándose para correr a la cocina. Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

—Amo la psicología inversa—susurro para darse vuelta y poner la película.

.

.

.

Mientras que en la correccional de Konoha, las puertas abrían paso a un hombre de tes pálida y ojos oscuros cuya sentencia había acabado. Y según algunos doctores estaba curado.

—Mamushi Orochimaru—recitó uno de los azulados más pequeño que el gigante de cabellos negros y mirada perturbadora, pero más fornido—; cómo me gustaría preguntar el por qué te dieron una sentencia tan corta; a una bestia como tú—espetó con rabia. El preso se mantenía en silencio total—, sígueme.

Caminaron por el gran pasillo después de algunas celdas cuyos presos aventaban obscenidades y maldiciones en contra de aquel que sería liberado. En una de ellas, un hombre de cabello blanco con lentes le miró por el rabillo de ojo tratando de no liberar una sonrisa al saber lo que pasaría en cuanto él también pudiera salir por buena conducta, al principio se arrepintió de haber matado a aquella mujer, pero al conocer a Mamushi supo que había hecho lo correcto.

—Hey, Kabuto, ¿por qué tan sonriente?—Le preguntó su compañero de celda ya que él sabía cuando el peliblanco estaba emocionado o feliz aún sin ver detalladamente sus fracciones faciales.

—Por nada en especial—respondió con sencillez sabiendo que aquel hombre descifraría lo feliz que estaba.

— ¿Tú también saldrás pronto, no?

—Así es—susurro excitado—sólo una semana más.

El hombre de cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color y de edad joven miró a Kabuto de reojo acercándose a los barrotes de metal. Si mal no recordaba él también saldría en una semana ya que había sido llevado a la cárcel por el mismo crimen que el hombre a su lado el mismo día.

—Sí, sólo una más—murmuró sabiendo bien que cuando salga, _ellos _esperarían algunas respuestas de su parte sobre aquel incidente. Porque para él eso fue, un incidente en el cuál no había tenido nada que ver además de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

.

.

.

Sakura, ajena a lo que había pasado en la prisión se encontraba aferrada al brazo de Sasuke gritando cerca de su oído cada vez que Jason Voorhees atacaba con brutalidad. Uchiha sugirió adelantar las partes para mayores (es decir, cuando dos calenturientos se disponían a hacer cosas que no debían; ¿A quién carajos se le ocurría coger cuando un asesino sobrenatural estaba suelto?) para evitar momentos incómodos.

Y una vez terminada la velada se percataron de un problema. La señora Uchiha no había regresado y Sakura había perdido el último bus que podía dejarla en su casa debió a la hora tan tarde que era.

—Supongo que deberé quedarme—murmuró recargando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho quién se había quedado dormido casi al final de la película ¿quién podía dormía en medio de tanto grito? Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura se acomodó bien ya que el razonamiento y el pensamiento del **qué ma hará Sasuke si me encuentra sobre él** se había esfumado por el sueño y la ansiedad de deshacerse del estrés del día. Ella sólo quería dormir y punto; y aunque el calor de la noche era tranquila sintió que sus mejillas tomaban un tono rojizo cuando Sasuke soltó un gemido y se movió de modo que ella pudiera acomodarse mejor y dormir.

El clima se estaba poniendo serio, se dijo Sakura como excusa antes de caer dormida con una leve sonrisa y un sonrojo obvio.

**~Fin De Capitulo~**

* * *

_Y después de una larga desaparición quiero regresar para continuar con este fic que hasta yo creía olvidado en el infinito mundo de los Fics xD_

_Pido el perdón de aquellos lectores que hice esperar pero desde aquí digo, no más, he regresado y ha sido para quedarme._

_**JA NE!**_


End file.
